


The Pants Incident

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Humor, Laundry, Silly, and just stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose comes across an item of clothing that is most decidedly not hers while doing her laundry.





	The Pants Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my fault for even starting the Doctor Who Pants Discussion over on Tumblr!

The laundry facilities aboard the TARDIS were absolutely second to none. Nothing shrank, colours didn’t run, and everything came out warm and soft out of the dryer. Even if you threw in something that was dry-clean only, it was automatically dealt with.

Rose always felt a bit guilty using them. Most times, she would just stuff all her dirty clothes into a backpack to give to her mum as an excuse to visit. But today she had been dragged through the most awful smelling mud she’d ever encountered in her life and didn’t want that smell permeating her room. The air vents were good, but Rose had her doubts if even they could handle this stench.

The one downfall to the laundry facilities was that you still had to go and fold everything and lug it back to your room. She had once asked the Doctor if there was something that could be done about that, like add a transmat to it or something. He liked the sound of ‘transmat in a laundromat’ but concluded that since the TARDIS liked to move rooms around sometimes, it would be impractical.

So, down Rose went back to the laundry room to collect her clothes. She pulled everything out of the machine and into a basket and dumped it in a heap on the folding table, thankful that it was only a small load.

That’s when she spotted an item of clothing that was decidedly not hers: a pair of men’s underwear. That in of itself didn’t strike her as odd. The Doctor wasn’t too keen on things like laundry and he probably overlooked them. Plus, Rose had done Mickey’s laundry lots of times, so she wasn’t squeamish about handling them. But she still couldn’t help but be captivated by them.

She never really thought about what kind of underwear the Doctor wore. She’d seen the white shorts when her and her mum changed him after he regenerated and she was just grateful he was wasn’t going commando.

These were not simple white boxers, however. Nor were they even any colour she’d ever seen him wear in this incarnation, but they were still so him.

Who else in the universe would wear purple boxer briefs with bright yellow bananas printed on them?


End file.
